1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strollers for children. More particularly, the present invention relates to collapsible strollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Collapsible strollers for babies and small children are well known and widely used. Known collapsible strollers, however, fold into a bulky and outsize configuration. Some provide for folding and carrying on the back of an adult, however they fold into a bulky, inconvenient collapsed configuration. Some collapsible strollers are inherently uncomfortable for the child. Although it is known to provide a folding configuration which may be placed in a carrying case and carried by a handle by an adult, the configuration remains bulky and relatively difficult to carry, handle, and store. It would be desirable to provide a collapsible stroller for a child which is inherently comfortable for the child. It would further be desirable if such a collapsible stroller would assume a generally cylindrical collapsed configuration for fitting in a soft, duffle-type bag having straps for convenient carrying on the back of an adult. This type of duffle bag is easily folded and compactly stored and carried by an adult when the collapsible stroller is erect and in use.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-157453, published Jun. 15, 1999, describes a folding stroller having a narrow front and rear leg bars in order to reduce the folded size of the stroller. United Kingdom Patent Publication No. 2,334,489 A, published Dec. 8, 1999, shows a foldable stroller with a locking member that prevents the upper and lower bridges on the stroller from moving to their folding positions. A web page published at www.justkidnaround.com, at least as of Dec. 15, 2004, discloses a stroller that converts to a baby-backpack that is constructed from lightweight aluminum.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a collapsible stroller solving the aforementioned problems is desired.